A Broken Family
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: When the unimaginable thing happens to Raven and Starfire they decide to split town and quit the hero business... For two girls who's known little kindness will love prove to mend all things? Rave/Beast and some Star/Rob
1. Chapter 1

Red X had to admit he was a little bit intrigued by the invitation. Newbies always tried to impress him, especially since he never got caught by the titans _ever_, and was Slade's favorite right hand man, and most small time gangsters and villains were scarred shitless of the original Deathstroke. Still, what the hell kind of name was Stan? He thought of that gay ass loser from that Eminem song and chuckled to himself. It was a Tuesday night, and the blue diamond his client wanted wasn't shipped in until Thursday, it couldn't hurt to just check it out. Heck, he needed a good laugh.

"Jase! I thought you were off tonight," his roommate pouted. "I wanted to play apples to apples."

X frowned, "I'll be back before midnight; don't wait up."

He hated when people used his real name when he was in X mode. He liked to keep the two separate. It was why his home was three towns away, 6hrs by train, or half a tank of petroleum, whichever way he decided. Tonight though, he took the train. He always made several stops into random places on the way, just to make sure no one was trailing him. Slade had a nasty habit of doing that, it's why he kept a place in Jump, just to let the asshole think he knew everything. Tony asked him countless times to just get a 9-5, but then where would he get his thrill? The FBI? The only action they ever saw was fiction, only in the movies.

Finally at the warehouse he considered hitting the banks just for the hell of it. The Titans would think he was done for the week and maybe Thursday would go smoother. He considered joining the titans once, but it was too much publicity, and too many enemies involved. He liked just lying low, getting his work done and leaving it all behind him when it was over.

"Red X, what's up man," Adonis held up a hand for a high five which X blatantly ignored.

It was large crowd, even noticed a slade bot hiding in the shadows. What was so amazing that this guy thought he could impress Slade.

"Gentleman!" The man who walked out looked like the freakin poster boy of Ambercombie and Fitch. Thick dark brown hair, chocolate eyes, a fake tan, dressed in khakis and a polo shirt, what the fuck? "My name is Stan, short for Stanley as some of you may have figured out. And tonight you are going to enjoy something so tantalizing you'll be begging me to know how I accomplished it. Boys, bring out tonight's entertainment!"

Men in similar dress with baseball caps rolled out two clocked square cages, they were huge, they could fit atleast fifty people give or take a little. X's eyes nearly bugged out when the black velvet drapes fell to the ground. In each cage was an unconscious female titan.

"No freakin way!" Mammoth grumbled above the rest of the chatter as they all rushed closer to get a better look.

"See for yourself," he grinned as the cage doors were open and several thugs jumped in.

"Holy shit! This is really Starfire," one exclaimed.

The room burst into chatter, as Stan laughed above all of it. "Well, I hope you all enjoy yourselves, and I guarantee even if they wake up, in a few hours they won't remember anything. It'll be like they were wondering the desert for days."

Red X frowned, how long had this guy had them captive? His stomach did flip flops as he knew what he was going to do without hesitation. He'd move quick, none of the guest would stick around for a fight, and he didn't care about the drones, he only wanted to beat the shit out of that asshole. No one did this kind of shit in his town. Without another thought his smoke bombs were out, X's were thrown, he teleported both girls one at a time (obviously) out of their cages, and set them gently on the ground before triggering off several alarms and beating the shit out of Stan. The guy would be unrecognizable by the time the cops got there.

Just as he was going to leave the sound of footsteps made him freeze. He turned around to face Slade.

"Might I ask for a reason for your actions?"

Red X paled beneath his mask, he didn't want to be on Slade's bad side. "I just think this shit is a bit much."

Slade nodded, "I completely agree with you. Imagine how difficult Robin would be if he thought villains raped his girlfriend."

Red X went rigid. The titans were probably patrolling looking for the girls. "I'm gonna dump them outside of town, so it doesn't look like an in town gang did it."

Slade nodded, "I'll be in touch."

Red X swallowed and made his way to the two titan girls and teleported to Gotham. He got a motel room and hid the girls inside waiting for the effects to wear off. No doubt Slade had followed him just to make sure. He was always the suspicious one.

The alien was the first to wake up. She flinched and then stared at him cautiously taking in her surroundings.

"You… rescued us?" she asked her green eyes piercing into him.

He nodded, "I beat the shit out of that ass hole too. How are you feeling? I brought you guys McDonalds, you've been out for eighteen hours."

"Yes, he was mistaken with the drugs he gave us, they do not have the same effect on us as they would have on a normal girl," Starfire said. "Perhaps… do you have mustard?"

He stood, "Uh… I can pick you some."

"Yes, and herbal tea for when friend Raven awakes," her voice was solemn, and her eyes seemed dead.

"Ok, and also I bought you guys some clothes… nothing fancy, and I guessed the sizes, there's bath products and towels in the bathroom, I'll be back in an hour with the tea and um mustard."

"Thank you."

It was a weird exchange, and what the hell was up with the mustard? He decided not to ask questions considering the circumstances. He teleported home to Bludhaven to ditch his suit.

"You asshole! I fixed you breakfast," Tony was dressed for work already coffee in hand.

X groaned, "Sorry, you're not gonna believe what happened with that Stan guy."

"What?"

"The asshole brought us there so we could rape two titans. I beat the shit out of him, and now I'm just cleaning up the mess," he said easily, stripping and heading to the bathroom.

"Was it Robin," Tony bit his lip as he smiled at the thought, "Cause if you were with him last night then I totally forgive you."

"Being with him would make me a pedophile, and no, it was the two girls," he replied as he turned on the shower and jumped in.

"Oh… the gothic one is so cute!" Tony chuckled, "and the alien has all that luscious hair."

"Eh, they're ok," he shrugged. "But they're what sixteen? Fifteen? I'm just like what the hell are they doing experiencing that kind of shit at that young an age?"

"Yeah, listen babe, I'm late for work," Tony said. "Toodles!"

"Don't call me babe," X grumbled as he started to shampoo his hair.

By the time he got back to the motel room, Starfire was still in the shower, but Raven was awake.

"You're helping us?" she frowned at him.

"Hello to you too, Sunshine," he chuckled as she immediately scowled in response. "Yeah, that asshole won't be doing his business in my town."

"Your town," she echoed.

"I brought you tea, a breakfast blend from Starbucks, and she asked for mustard," he frowned.

"You might as well lose the mask since I know what your face looks like," Raven said causally as she took the box from him with her powers and put the tea kettle over a hot burner.

"Um… no, Slade was tailing me, and for all I know he could be watching this little exchange," he shrugged.

"Slade was there?" she looked sick.

"Don't worry doll face, I rescued you before anyone could lay a finger on your pretty little head," he grinned. "That's not Slade's thing anyway, he's all blood and guts, and world domination… and Robin." He chuckled at his own joke, "Didn't even try to stop me when I beat that guy to a pulp."

"You didn't leave us to get rescued? Our team would've found us," she replied.

"I wanted to save you that walk of shame," he shrugged. "But I can take you back if you want."

"No, I'll be able to teleport in a few hours," she stood a second before the whistle blew on the tea kettle. "Um… is this your place?"

"Shit no, I'm helping you out, but I'm not a dumbass," he retorted as she took a long swig of her drink.

"Friend you have returned with the glorious mustard!" Starfire flew out of the bathroom dressed in the jeans and t-shirt he had picked out. Her hair still wet and hanging past her waist. He grimaced as he watched her down the entire bottle, "There is more yes?"

"Uh… no, but I'll grab you more," he said trying not to show how disgusted he was.

"That isn't necessary, can you just take us back to the tower," Raven said firmly. "We both know you teleport in and out of there all the time just to piss Robin and Cyborg off."

X grinned, "Al right-"

"No, friend Raven you must heal us before we return," Starfire said firmly.

"Star, I won't be able to do that for who knows how long, and I'd feel much more comfortable in the Med Bay, then in some crappy motel room," she insisted.

"Friend, this is not the sort of thing we can reveal to our teammates, you must heal all evidence before we return," Starfire's eyes glowed slightly.

Red X paled, had the bastard done something before offering them up to all of Jump's villains. Of course he had. The only thing keeping his temper at bay was the fact that he had beat the guy to a pulp, but he considered breaking into prison to do it again.

"What?" he had never seen the demon girl look so vulnerable, like a little porcelain doll already broken.

"It is true, on my planet we would be put to death for such treachery," Starfire said solemnly.

"But it wasn't our fault," though the words came out they held no conviction.

"Raven we are warriors, we have great ability to defeat this Stan, they will be disappointed in us, and also disgusted with us," Starfire softened her voice.

"But we were tricked," her voice barely above a whisper.

"This sort of thing is not forgiven on any planet, can you tell Beastboy and trust him not to be a little distant from you?" Star asked. "At first they will say it does not matter, but when he smells another man's scent on you he will be disgusted. Robin will see me as used, defiled, contaminated-"

"Holy shit!" X jumped as all the lightbulbs burst. "Look, um, this isn't my thing but if your boyfriends don't comfort you then they're assholes. It's not your fault what that asshole did."

He was a little worried for them, and the way they discussed it in such a business like manner, not to mention no one was shedding any tears. What the hell kind of shit had these girls been through?

"I can't lie about this Starfire, I just started showing emotion, I can't just show some and hide the other, not to mention Beastboy can read me like a book, and Cyborg and Robin are just as close," Raven's voice cracked. "Even if I heal our physical wounds the emotional wounds will still be obvious."

"But in a war you can force yourself to only feel those emotions necessary for battle, just feel righteous glory and they will not notice," Starfire slammed her fist in her hand and X almost chuckled, what the hell did that even mean?

"I'm not you Starfire, I can't do that," Raven sighed. "I could meditate until it doesn't hurt as much, but that'd take months."

"Then we shall postpone our return," Starfire sighed, her gaze turning to the mustard bottle longingly.

"But we can't just stay here, and if we touch our accounts Robin will be hot on our trails," Raven sat her now empty cup down in frustration.

"Well I can loan you guys money-"

"Stolen goods?" she growled.

"Of course not," he chuckled, "If you figured out my identity then you know I don't do it for the money. Hang out here, but as soon as you get your powers back teleport out of here, Gotham is probably the worst town to hide out in."

He sat a wad of cash on the counter, along with a business card. "Disguises would be nice."

"We can take care of ourselves," Raven snapped.

"Thank you for the help friend X," Starfire grinned. "Can you return once more with mustard."

"Sure," he smirked, "anything for you dollface?"

"hair dye, five boxes of dark brown, the brand doesn't matter," Raven said.

"Al right then," he left the girls in the dark room.

Raven sighed heavily, "Star there's something else."

"What is it friend?"

"I um… before we were kidnapped, I found out I was pregnant," she sobbed. "I know Beastboy is the father but I… he…."

"I understand friend," Starfire enveloped Raven into a hug. "He will doubt that the child belongs to him because of what happened."

Raven covered her face and sobbed harder, "I can't go back."

Starfire nodded, "It will be ok friend Raven." She said the words though she wasn't exactly sure that was true.

Raven showered and meditated the rest of the time. She was truly greatful that X had saved them. Still, all of those villains had seen her vulnerable, and now the idea was planted in their minds, what if someone else made the attempt. She felt anxiety just thinking about it. X didn't show his face but when she came out of her trance Starfire was surrounded by giant mustard containers, and the boxes of dye were next to the cash and card he left.

* * *

It took four boxes to dye all of Starfire's hair and one for her own, they actually looked human. Starfire's words swam around in her head, Beastboy would be disappointed but more at himself than her, he'd blame himself for letting it happen. It would destroy their whole team dynamic. There's no way Robin would let Starfire out of his sight, but would they eventually abandon them. Terra could get her memory back, and Robin could go back to Batgirl. Would it be better that way?

"Do you think we should go back?" Raven asked suddenly. "They were in Russia, taking the train to China. I mean, if my baby comes out green then I'll have nothing to worry about, but… I'm just nervous about it."

"No, I am more afraid to return each day we delay it," Starfire spoke with a heavy Russian accent having kissed a random stranger before jumping on the train. Then they would teleport to Bludhaven afterwards, but needed to both be fluent in Russia for their background story to flow smoothly.

"Me too," Raven squeezed her friend's hand.

Once in Bludhaven they were short on cash so they ended up in a crappy apartment both working at the same crappy diner.

"So you two are sisters?" the manager asked. A greasy looking Italian man who's stomach stuck out.

"Best friends, we've come here chasing the American dream!" Raven spoke in a heavy Russian accent now, playing the part of Rachel Petrovski. The surnames Roth and Anders were out of the question if they planned on staying hidden.

"Well you two sure picked a hell of a city," the man chuckled. "Alright you both start tonight, be here at seven, we close at midnight."

"Thank you!" they said simultaneously.

He smiled, "You're welcome girls, the place could use a little female touch."

"We won't be late," Raven smiled.

* * *

"Rachel I am starving!" Starfire complained. It'd been six months and things weren't looking very bright. They barely made enough to pay rent, and Starfire had nine stomachs to feed. "How is it this difficult to afford a proper living on this planet! It is a crime."

"I know, and as heroes we didn't make all that money," she sighed. "Robin must be forking out a fortune."

"I believe all three of them are by this planet's standards rich," Starfire said solemnly. "Cyborg's dad left him a fortune as did Beastboy's parents. They took great care of us."

Raven blinked back tears, "I'm going to meditate."

Raven had never been so stressed out in her life. The diner barely paid anything, and bills were stacking up. She wasn't even prepared to take care of her child, and she had maybe two months to go. How would she afford to take care of it? She wanted more than anything to just teleport home. Just confess what happened and be comforted, but she knew Starfire's words held some truth in them. Beastboy would only need to catch her scent to know she'd been with another man, and even if he understood the circumstances he wouldn't be able to overlook it. He wouldn't want her anymore.

And worst, Beastboy obviously wants kids, and if her children turned out to be his he would at least demand joint custody. Meaning she'd either have to live without seeing her child half of the year or live in very close proximity to the Changeling. Then what if their child wanted to join the titans. Of course they'd want to be trained by their dad... it only seemed logical.

Raven felt an ache in her heart, the kind that had always eaten away at her, it always came with a sense of loneliness. Beastboy would desert her, and her children would follow, and it wasn't like she'd ever have anymore children or allow something like this to befall her again.

"Friend, you are crying," Starfire said softly.

"Star... I miss home," Raven said meekly.

The alien sat beside her on the bed with a nod, "I do as well. I have been doing the deep thinking, perhaps you will be able to keep it a secret now. You are positive that Beastboy is the one who made you pregnant."

Raven shook her head, "It's impossible for me to keep it a secret, he'll know the moment we're in the same room together."

Starfire frowned, "Then we can never return."

"You can-"

"I cannot leave you Raven, you are with child, and I would feel most guilty,"Starfire cut her off.

"Well I was thinking of taking Jase up on his offer," she murmured. They hadn't seen him since they teleported to Russia.

Starfire nodded in agreement, "I have thought of this since he was most kind... but he is also a villain, Robin would not approve."

Raven sighed, "He's not that bad, considering everything that's happened, I think we can trust him, and I mean what choice do we have, other than going back, i can't afford to take care of a baby."

"We cannot afford it," Starfire repeated. "Raven you are not alone in this."

"I know, and thank you Star," Raven smiled. "Should we try to get some sleep?"

"If anything to stop me from thinking about food," Starfire muttered.

Author's note: Hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The tower was quiet. There was no sign of Raven or Starfire anywhere, and though at first it was believed they were kidnapped, Robin was starting to think otherwise.

"I can't pick up a fresh scent anywhere," Beastboy collapsed on the couch.

"I just don't get it man, do you think they planned it?" Cyborg asked.

"I think whatever happened… it must be a life or death situation for them not to contact us," Robin said calmly.

"Raven's dead!" Beastboy shrieked.

"I didn't say that! Did I say that?" Robin snapped.

Cyborg shook his head.

"You know what's weird though, whenever we face someone no one comments on how they're missing," Beastboy frowned thinking about their recent fight with Adonis. Usually the punk was all over Raven, it was like the highlight of the battle for him.

"Yeah, it's almost like they expected them not to be there," Cyborg said.

"But how would they know something we don't," Robin frowned, "Unless they know Slade has them as his prisoner!"

"Dude whatever, let's go question that asshole," Beastboy stood just as the alarm went off.

"It's X, let's go," Robin said roughly.

"Aww, seriously, just you three," he scowled.

"It doesn't take all five of us to take you down," Robin snarled.

"Huh," he threw out his X's and they were all trapped, "I guess it does. But I figured they'd be back by now."

"You've seen them?" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Six months ago, some asshole was holding them hostage," X didn't know why he was tipping off the titans, he just felt sorry for them.

"You're lying!" Robin snapped.

"Yeah, I came here just to lie to you," X rolled his eyes.

"Well spit it out, what do you know?" Cyborg said annoyed.

"I know that if they're not here you should stop looking for them," he said casually.

Robin glared at the smoke the thief disappeared into.

"We should still question Adonis," Beastboy mumbled before shifting into an ant and then back into himself.

"Fine lets go," Robin snapped.

* * *

"Friend Rachel, you are sick?" Kori asked. "You cannot heal yourself?"

Raven came out of the bathroom looking slightly frazzled, "It's morning sickness."

"Oh, I am so sorry friend," she enveloped the smaller girl into a hug. You could barely even tell she was pregnant.

"It's ok," she said softly. "I was thinking, do you think Beastboy will be angry at me for waiting until after the child is born to tell him he's a father?"

"Friend I worry for you," Kori looked uneasy. "If he does not forgive what happened, what if he takes the child from you."

"He wouldn't do that, he'd at least understand-"

"He will not! I have seen it many times. If anything he could take the child from you and banish you," she sobbed.

"I have rights Kori, he wouldn't be able to do that," Raven reasoned.

"He would. We are not human, We have no citizenship and all of our papers are forged, he could do whatever he wished," she sobbed harder.

Raven went rigid, that was true. If Beastboy fell out of love with her and wanted to keep the child, the courts would be in his favor, not to mention his hero status and loads of money, "Then we won't ever let him find out."

Nightmares had been plaguing her, and she assumed Starfire was having her own share. At first it'd just be of that first night they were captured, but now the faces changed. Sometimes it was Adonis, sometimes Mammoth, once even Beastboy appeared as her attacker. She had woke up vomiting after that one. She knew Starfire was having her own set of nightmares as well. There was one thing they both agreed on. Men could no longer be trusted.

* * *

Adonis shifted his gaze uncomfortably. "Look, I'll spill but you didn't hear this from me."

The three titans nodded. "That guy six months ago, you guys found him beat up with his henchman in a warehouse outside of town. He uh… he's from out of town was trying to do business here so he invited everyone to some grand show. Well it's typical that they do that for guys like Slade and X, to get permission to do business, but this guy invited everyone. I mean everyone you could think of was there. He ugh…. Ok look before I continue I'd just like to point out I was not involved in this in any way, nor did I support it."

"Just spit it out," Beastboy growled.

"Ok, he had your girls drugged up in cages, and basically wanted us to… you know," he suddenly brought his gaze to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Cyborg suddenly felt natious."

"What, I don't get it," Beastboy frowned as Robin grabbed Adonis by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"And did you… did you lay a finger on them," Robin snarled. A feeling of anger and despair swept over Beastboy as realization hit him.

"No man, I swear no one did!" Adonis cried. "We all know Red X doesn't allow that kind of crime in the city. He beat the shit out of the guy and teleported the girls out of there. Slade didn't even interfere."

"Slade?" Robin frowned.

"The dude invited everyone," he replied.

"Wait a minute, so Red X saved them?" Cyborg frowned.

"Which means he triggered the alarm to check up on them," Robin said surprise etched on his face.

"We're done here," Robin dropped Adonis and he fell into a crumbled heap.

"I need to go cool off," Beastboy said turning into an eagle and flying off.

Back at the tower no one said a word. Both Robin and Cyborg just sat staring blankly at the television which was muted.

"Let's think about this, Raven would need to recuperate after something like that… maybe she just didn't want us to know," Cyborg said slowly. "Once her powers are fine they should return right?"

"Maybe… but why wouldn't she just come home, let us help them," he said, his voice defeated.

"Well she just started expressing herself maybe the emotion was too much. Maybe she's on some deserted mountain destroying things as we speak, and Starfire's just waiting until she's ready."

"What about Star? How would she take something like that?" he frowned. "I can't believe I sent them alone."

"You didn't know, we don't have rapist in Jump City, and Raven and Starfire, that's one hell of a fight," Cyborg reasoned.

"So, do we look for them or take X's advice and wait for them to come back," he asked.

"I don't think they're coming back," Beastboy said, announcing his return. "They would've done so by now, the fact that it's been six months means they're hesitant which most likely means they're not coming back."

"So what? We just let them deal with it on their own?" Robin snapped.

"You can't force them otherwise," Beastboy frowned.

"How would they even get by, they're not citizens and there's no way their using the identities I made up for them," he frowned. "Raven was living on the streets before she joined the team."

"What?" Cyborg frowned.

"The JL passed some pretty harsh laws for aliens residing on Earth, and granted she's half human, she was raised in Azarath. Not to mention our relations with Tamaran suck, I know for a fact minimum wage wouldn't support Starfire. Raven maybe." Robin frowned with worry.

"They'll come back," Cyborg said, glancing between both men. "Look, why don't we get some temporary fill ins, and if we get any leads one of us can check out. So we can still look for them, but at least now we know they're not in the city, or worse with Slade."

Robin nodded, "Fine, I'll ask Kid flash and Jinx."

* * *

Raven glared at the card that was blank save for a scribbled down address in Bludhaven. "We have to ask him for help."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said Star, but you're practically starving, we have to do something," Raven said extremely stressed out. Have you ever been pregnant? Between her randomly breaking things during her tantrums, and eating all eatable and uneatable items they were running extremely low on food and supplies.

"So what?"

"We pack up and go," she murmured. "I'm sure he'll take us in."

"Let us go then," Starfire said taking the last bottle of mustard in the fridge.

Raven used her powers to pack up their clothes and they were off.

They found themselves outside of a very expensive town home, a jaguar in the driveway. Everything about the place was expensive, and they both felt slightly out of place due to their attire. Raven suddenly got cold feet and moved to leave when a young Hispanic guy pulled into the driveway in a silver convertible.

"What can I do for you ladies?" he smiled.

"I'm Rachel, and this is Kori, um… Jase gave us this card and said we could stop by," Raven held it out.

He frowned at the card then a look of realization washed over him, "Oh, come on in, I'm his roommate, Tony. Here, I can take your bags."

He grabbed the suitcase Starfire had been holding and led the way to the door. "Jase won't be home for a few hours, can I get you ladies anything to eat?"

"Mustard please," Starfire said happily. "It is a pleasure to meet you friend Tony."

"The pleasures all mine," he winked. "Ok ladies, so this is the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, upstairs is two master bedrooms and a game room, and the third floor is all mine. Oh, and down to the right is another room we use for an office space, and a full bath. I'll put your stuff in one of the rooms on the second floor."

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"No problemo," he winked.

"This is much better than our last home," Starfire grinned.

"I've been thinking, if Jase helps me get on my feet, I want you to go back, I mean it's not fair for you to stay just because I can't go back," Raven whispered. "You can tell the boys we went to Azarath and didn't realize the time difference, and you can tell them I decided to stay there because of what happened."

"But your planet was destroyed was it not?" Starfire frowned.

"Just say that it was reformed after I defeated my father," she shrugged. "It's not like anyone can check to make sure it's there."

Starfire nodded, "I wish to stay with you. You are with child, but maybe I can visit them to ease their minds. You wish to do this so Beastboy will move on?"

Raven froze for a second.

"Alright ladies, so I have a nice tall glass of mustard and a hot cup of tea," Tony held out the drinks. "Jase had some in stock. He thought you'd show up sooner."

"Oh," Raven said accepting the cup and bringing it to her lips.

"Thank you," Starfire smiled.

"So, when is your baby due?" he asked. "Do you know what you're having?"

Raven shook her head, "In a few weeks I think, I'm not sure."

"What did the doctor say?"

"I haven't been… I mean, I don't have health insurance," Raven blushed. "But I usually have really good health so it should be-"

"Don't sweat it babe, I'll set an appointment up for you tomorrow," he grinned.

"Don't call her babe either," Jase grumbled as he came through the door.

"Ooh, I think someone's jealous," Tony teased.

Raven was surprised to see an attractive dark haired man in business attire, loosening his tie, "So you two finally caved then?"

"Yes," Raven glanced between the two men trying to figure out how much Tony knew.

He seemed to read his mind when he chuckled, "Oh, I know everything. Jase can't keep secrets from me."

Raven gave a slight nod.

"So we can stay here for awhile?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, well once you're ready you can stay in my vacation home," he shrugged. "And I took care of all the paperwork, though you're lucky the guy who owns the diner didn't look into your work history."

"It's a crappy diner, why would he?" Raven retorted taking a sip of her tea.

Jase chuckled and left the room, he came back with two manila folders, "Ok, Rachel Petrovski, and Kori Romanoff… seriously?"

"Seriously," She replied.

"Aww, well Rachel you should get to sleep so you can feel rested for your doctor's appointment tomorrow," Tony said in a stern voice, as if telling a child it was time for bed.

"Also you guys need picture id's and passports," Jase said absentmindedly.

"You changed our names?" Rachel frowned as she flipped through the paper work.

"Yeah… my family would flip if they thought I was giving money and houses away to two Russian chicks-"

"Oh we don't expect-"

"I've already decided on how I'm going to help you so you might as well give up the argument," he replied.

"He's stubborn," Tony added.

"So what, you're going to say we're family? Won't they wonder why they've never met us, or how we're related?"

"You're my kid sister, my mom passed away young, and had a ton of lovers, no one will question it," he shrugged.

"I don't think this is necessary for me," Kori said. "I shall announce to the team that I am quitting and take up the identity Robin prepared for me."

"Won't he track Rachel?" Tony asked.

"No, I will tell him she is on another planet, they will not look for her," she said solemnly.

"Oh," Tony said.

Jase eyed the purple eyed girl curiously, but decided not to comment on it. He had been surprised as all get out to see her pregnant, and knew without a doubt that was the reason she didn't want her friends to see her again.

"I have one condition for all of this," Raven said suddenly.

He groaned knowing exactly what her request would be.

"You have to quit, otherwise it'll look like I aided you in illegal activity," she reasoned.

"I agree one hundred percent," Tony smiled. "Now is the perfect time for you know who to retire."

Kori just sipped mustard waiting to see what his reply would be.

He scowled, "Maybe I won't steal anymore, but I'm not doing the hero thing."

"No stealing is all I ask," Raven smiled. "I'm going to bed."

"I shall retire as well, thank you for your hospitality," Starfire smiled and followed her up the stairs. "Jase's roommate Tony is nice is he not?" she asked as Raven snuggled into bed.

Raven chuckled, "Tony is Jase's boyfriend."

"Oh, I did not realize humans could reproduce no matter the gender of the couple," she said shocked.

"No, their relationship is purely pleasure, they can't, as you put it, reproduce," Raven answered.

"You feel safe here?" she asked changing the subject.

"I do… I mean I think he's proven that we can trust him," Raven shrugged. "And he won't be able to keep secrets around me, so if he starts working as X again I'll leave immediately."

"I am nervous to see Robin after so long," Starfire sighed.

"When will you go?"

"Tomorrow, but I will come in time for the birth of your bumgorf," she smiled.

Raven nodded letting herself sink into the bed. "I can't stay up much longer Kori…" she yawned.

"Have pleasant dreams."

"You too."

* * *

Beastboy was going crazy. The thought of someone trying to take advantage of Raven like that, and then the fact that she had run to someone else and not him was driving him nuts. He wanted to just drop everything and go on a wild goose chase trying to find her. He could start with Red X, get whatever information he had out of him. The Beast inside him wouldn't calm until he had her back. He and Raven were just getting to a good place in their relationship, she was finally comfortable, and now... well now she was on the run, trying to carry everything on her own shoulders.

The front door opened and he smelled her scent before she entered the room. "Starfire!" he enveloped her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're ok, where's Raven?"

"It is good to see you friend Beastboy," Starfire smiled brightly. "Raven has not returned though. I have this letter from her."

He frowned as he accepted the paper habitually bringing it to his nose. He missed her scent. It was slowly fading away, even the smell of her in her room was turning stale. He closed his eyes, holding back tears, "Why?"

"She explains it in her letter," Starfire avoided looking at him. "I can only say that she has decided to stay in Azarath."

Just then Robin and Cyborg entered from the garage, but Beastboy paid no attention as the two ambushed Starfire with hugs and questions. He walked slowly to his room, wanting to read the letter (and most likely cry) in private. He opened it slowly his heart pounding.

_Dear Beastboy,_

_I'm so sorry to be writing this letter and not saying this to you in person. I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything, but I will not be returning to Earth for some time. It has become impossible for me to calm my powers, they are considerably out of control. I miss you. These six months have been excruciating, and now what I'm going to ask of you will hurt even more. I want you to forget me. It may be hard at first, and probably impossible for me to give you back your heart, as I know you will always have mine, but there will never be another chance for us to be together. I'm sorry, and maybe this is the stupidest decision of my entire life but I want you to move on._

_Something horrible has happened. Something not even you can forgive. I know that maybe you can forgive, and maybe you can help me heal, but the truth is I don't love you enough to stay with you and find out. Because of this I want you to hate me. I want you to take my words at face value, I mean exactly what I write on this page. You're a great man, any woman is lucky to have you, but I will not be that woman. Even if you find a way to travel dimensions and find me, I won't come back with you. I'll never be your Raven again. I'm sorry._

_Raven_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please rate and Review


End file.
